La Antorcha de la Llama Verde
by Heit
Summary: 3° Chap!!!! Ginny murió hace unos meses y una chica misteriosa llega al colegio. ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades? r/r
1. Misterios por resolver

Bien... nueva historia...  
  
Quiero aclarar que, aprendiendo de mis errores, publico este fan fiction teniéndolo ya TERMINADO. Consta de tres capítulos cortos + epílogo aún más corto. Como mi media está en 9'6 reviews por capítulo... no continuaré la historia hasta tener 10 reviews por cada capítulo (sorry... "exigencias personales"), así que, si tienes interés en mi historia, DEJA REVIEW, y si no lo tienes, DEJA REVIEW por las personas que sí lo tengan.  
  
En el capítulo veréis que pretenderé hacer un "cruce". Quizá salga algo disparatado o penoso pero... "me lo pedía el cuerpo" (creo que este párrafo no me ha kedado muy bien...)  
  
Ofrezco este fan fiction a quienes han depositado su fe en los sueños y fantasías, considerándolos las únicas realidades (algo así dijo Poe), pero especialmente se lo dedico a mi hermana Nuria, porque en realidad fue ella la que me infundó el deseo continuo de escribir, y por comprarme mi primer libro de Harry Potter, gracias.  
  
Bueno, aclaro que esto es sólo una pequeña (muy pequeña) idea de lo que podría ser el sexto libro (aunque espero que no sea así).  
  
Muchas gracias si leéis mi historia, espero que os guste mucho y no me enrollo más...  
1 - MISTERIOS POR RESOLVER.  
  
Estaba en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, en el escondite de siempre, con Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Arabella Figg, Moody y Mundungus Fletcher, cuando, de repente, al menos cincuenta encapuchados se adentraron en la gran sala subterránea.  
  
La Orden se puso a luchar contra los mortífagos, cuando otro encapuchado entró. Este era más alto y aparentemente más poderoso que los demás. El último mortífago traía en brazos a una muchacha desmayada, a la que Harry reconoció como su Ginny. Harry no podía reaccionar, la simple visión y presencia de aquel mortífago daba pavor, terror. La cicatriz le quemaba la frente. Era Voldemort.  
  
Dejó a Ginny en el suelo y se encaró contra él.  
  
-Antes de tu muerte te concederé una última petición -dijo Voldemort-. ¿A quién prefieres que mate primero? ¿A tu querida Virginia, o a ti?  
  
-Acaba antes conmigo -dijo Harry mirando la figura de Ginny, que por un momento pareció moverse.  
  
A Harry le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Alzó la varita y comenzó el duelo con Voldemort. Aunque Harry era muy fuerte, Voldemort era más poderoso, y Harry estaba tirado en el suelo muy débil, esperando el Avada Kedavra que le diera fin, pensando sólo en que, seguramente, tras su muerte, moriría Ginny.  
  
Voldemort se quitó la capucha y la máscara, mostrando su huesuda cara y sus ojos rojos. Alzó la varita hacia Harry con expresión victoriosa y dijo fuertemente "Avada Kedavra" y la sala se iluminó completamente de verde. Harry cerró los ojos esperando el resultado de la maldición, pero en lugar de eso, sintió cómo algo caía sobre él. Abrió los ojos y no pudo creer lo que vio: el cuerpo muerto de Ginny yacía sobre él. Ella había muerto para salvar a Harry.  
  
Mientras Harry estaba en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny y llorando su muerte, Dumbledore combatía contra Voldemort. De repente, en un ataque de ira y con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry se levantó, se dirigió hacia Voldemort y, al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore, le lanzó el Avada Kedavra que acabó con su vida.  
  
Harry se despertó jadeando. Le dolía la cicatriz y el sudor frío de su cara se confundía con las lágrimas. Todas las noches soñaba lo mismo, desde hacía casi un año, y le frustraba y atormentaba hacerlo, hasta tal punto que se podía decir que tenía miedo a dormir. No había nada que le hiciera más daño que recordar tan vivamente la noche en que su Ginny murió. Harry la amaba demasiado, y aún lo hacía. En sus pensamientos, en vez de hablar consigo mismo hablaba con Ginny, y siempre llevaba un cuadernito a mano lleno de cartas hacia ella que Ginny jamás leería.  
  
Aunque faltaban tres horas para que Harry tuviera que dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones, se levantó, se duchó y fue a desayunar con el propósito de luego ir a hacerle una visita a Dumbledore para volver a hablar sobre sus pesadillas de cada noche y preguntarle si había encontrado una solución.  
  
Cuando bajó a la Sala Común para ir al Gran Comedor pudo divisar desde las escaleras a Rita Hepburn saliendo por el retrato. Rita era una chica que había entrado nueva ese curso, aunque iba a quinto. Era alta y tenía el pelo tan marrón como sus oscuros ojos y era bastante rarita: siempre andaba sola con aires melancólicos y se le aguaban los ojos siempre que veía a los Weasley, Hermione y algunas personas de quinto, pero sobretodo cuando veía a Harry. Harry había intentado acercarse a ella, pero Rita siempre huía de él, a veces hasta con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Aunque era aparentemente tímida y triste, era la única capaz de poner a Malfoy bien en su sitio, hasta tal punto que Malfoy la rehuía para no soportar ninguna humillación pública. Pero lo que a Harry más le llamaba la atención era la mirada de la chica, ya que cuando él la miraba a los ojos, le parecía estar mirando a Ginny.  
  
Con estos pensamientos se dirigió al Gran Comedor, y se sorprendió al ver que la Hepburn no estaba allí. Desayunó prácticamente solo y se dirigió hacia la gárgola que abría la entrada secreta al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando cruzó al pasillo de la gárgola, se sorprendió al ver a Rita saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore. Parecía que no había advertido la presencia de Harry.  
  
-¡Rita! ¡Espera! -dijo Harry.  
  
Rita se dio la vuelta. Harry iba hacia ella. La chica negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a mojar sus mejillas y andaba hacia atrás, pero luego salió corriendo y Harry se detuvo. Le dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore. Él estaba sentado a su mesa mirando unos papeles tras sus gafas de media luna.  
  
-Ah, hola Harry -saludó Dumbledore-. Por favor, siéntate. Veo que hoy ha madrugado mucha gente.  
  
-Profesor...  
  
-Imagino que vienes a hablar sobre tus pesadillas, Harry.  
  
-Sí profesor. Me asusta que cada vez sean más reales...  
  
-Lo entiendo, imagino que debe ser muy duro rememorar un momento tan difícil para ti, pero lamento decirte que aún no hemos podido encontrar, ni el profesor Snape ni yo, una poción que consiga quitarte ese sueño, aunque creemos que se puede remediar con un hechizo de los Elfos de Rivendel que sólo puede ser pronunciado por uno de esa raza, en unas tierras muy lejanas. Pensaba ponerme en contacto cuanto antes con Elrond, gran amigo mío.  
  
-Le ruego que lo haga cuanto antes, no soporto soñar con la muerte de Ginny y cargarla en mi conciencia.  
  
-Recuerda que tú no tuviste la culpa de la desgracia que tuvo lugar en la noche del solsticio de verano, Harry. Ella murió para que tú pudieras vivir, y lo hizo por voluntad propia, no olvides que te quiso tanto como para hacerlo.  
  
Harry asintió y se limpió una lágrima rebelde.  
  
-Profesor... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? Comprendo que no quiera contestarla, porque no es asunto mío...  
  
-Si no lo preguntas, no sabrás si quiero o no contestarla.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre a Rita Hepburn? La he observado y anda sola y melancólica, y cuando me acerco a ella sale corriendo y llorando...  
  
-La señorita Hepburn ha sufrido muchísimo por culpa de Voldemort, Harry. Te ruego que comprendas que quiera estar sola y que... en estos duros momentos para ella, no desee disfrutar de tu compañía, pero no te lo tomes como algo personal... necesita tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva vida. Es una gran muchacha...  
  
-Es que... cuando la miro a los ojos... es como si estuviera mirando a Ginny... puede que suene raro o que piense que estoy obsesionado con mi... con Ginny, pero es algo muy extraño.  
  
-La señorita Hepburn tiene muchos misterios esperando a ser resueltos, Harry -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo-. Te vuelvo a pedir que tengas paciencia con ella, porque creo que en algún momento deseará tener una larga e interesante conversación contigo.  
  
Harry se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había dicho Dumbledore, luego miró el reloj y se despidió del profesor, ya que pronto comenzaría la clase de Transfomaciones.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. El Graphorn y el Elfo

Hola!  
  
Bien, diez reviews (he recibido unos por correo y otro de boquilla... verdad Wilson???) y aquí está la continuación. Es menos sosilla que la anterior. No voy a contestar los reviews, porque en todos o casi todos solo pondría lo mismo: ¿por qué piensas eso...?  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
2 - EL GRAPHORN Y EL ELFO  
  
Pasaron unos días y Harry seguía teniendo sus pesadillas.  
  
Motivado por su conversación con Dumbledore, Harry observaba más que nunca a Rita, como si intentase resolver el misterio del que le habló el director, pero ella no hacía nada que se saliera de lo normal, o incluso de lo aburrido: iba a clase, hacía los deberes, etc, y en rara ocasión hablaba con alguien.  
  
Esa noche Harry no conseguía conciliar el sueño, así que se vistió, cogió el cuadernillo en el que solía "escribir a Ginny" y una pluma y tintero y bajó a la Sala Común. Se sentó en una mesa, encendió unas velas y se puso a escribir:  
  
"Querida (y mucho) Ginny:  
  
Son las cinco de la madrugada y no puedo dormir. Puede que sea porque tengo miedo de volver a tener la pesadilla de todas las noches que hace que me despierte llorando o porque no hago más que pensar en ti.  
  
¿Recuerdas a Rita, la chica de la que te hablé? ¿La que en cierto modo me recuerda tanto a ti? La he estado observando porque me intrigó lo que dijo Dumbledore, y no he conseguido despejar ninguna de mis dudas. Pero me ha llamado mucho la atención que tenéis muchas cosas en común y los mismos gestos.  
  
No sabes cuánto te hecho de menos, Gin. Antes de dormirme y volver a tener la pesadilla, me imagino que al día siguiente bajaré a la Sala Común y me estarás esperando para bajar a desayunar como antes, que me cogerás de la mano, me abrazarás y me besarás, que volveremos a pasar la mayor parte de las tardes sentados junto al lago hasta que el sol se haya puesto, que volverás a susurrarme canciones y palabras de amor al oído y que volveré a acariciarte en ese lugar que sé bien que te vuelve loca y hacerte mía como aquella noche.  
  
No sabes cuánto te quiero. Hay veces que estoy tan triste que me dan ganas de terminar con todo e ir a buscarte. Se puede decir que sólo me queda el consuelo de pensar que algún día todo acabará y me reuniré contigo.  
  
Siempre tuyo:  
  
HARRY J. POTTER"  
  
Harry terminó la carta y miró con melancolía una foto que había puesto al principio del cuaderno de Ginny y él muy acaramelados. Eran ya las seis cuando el picoteo de una lechuza contra un cristal de la Sala Común sacó de su ensimismamiento a Harry, que seguía contemplando la foto. Pudo distinguir que era Hedwig y, dejándose el cuadernillo abierto por la foto, fue a abrir la ventana para dejar que la lechuza entrara. Hedwig le entregó una nota a Harry que decía:  
  
"Harry, el mismo día que hablé contigo me puse en contacto con mi amigo Elrond para comentarle tu caso y si podía hacer algo. Me dijo que tenía razón, que había un hechizo que, sólo dicho por un Elfo, conseguiría quitarte tus pesadillas. Como Elrond está muy ocupado en Rivendel, ha mandado a alguien de confianza para que te aplique el hechizo. Ven cuando puedas para que el Elfo pueda hacerlo y no vuelvas a tener esas pesadillas.  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Harry sonrió, subió a por su capa invisible por si acaso y, aunque era muy temprano, fue a ver a Dumbledore. Cuando llegó al despacho, Dumbledore estaba hablando con lo que parecía ser el elfo del que le había hablado. Era rubio con el pelo largo y suelto, exceptuando dos pequeñas trenzas, tenía los ojos azules, unas orejas puntiagudas, llevaba una túnica verde y era muy hermoso.  
  
-Ah, hola Harry -dijo Dumbledore-. Veo que no te has demorado en venir. Te presento a Legolas, ha venido para aplicarte el hechizo.  
  
-Hola Harry -Legolas le estrechó la mano y Harry le devolvió el saludo-. Albus, creo que será mejor que lo haga cuanto antes, pues he de ir a resolver unos asuntos con Galadriel.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Dumbledore-, como quieras.  
  
-Bien Harry, no tardaremos mucho. Será mejor que te sientes -Dumbledore le trajo una silla a Harry. Este se sentó y Legolas se remangó las anchas mangas de su túnica y extendió las manos poniéndolas sobre la cabeza de Harry-. Semreud-sartne imeh conalne sodreu cerso-lamsol ed et rajelay et nemut rajeps ed ergoll ed nevir ed soflesol ed redop leeuq*.  
  
Tras las extrañas palabras élficas de Legolas, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz. Estaba mareado y no veía con claridad. Creía que se iba a desmayar.  
  
-Aesi-saeuq* -dijo finalmente Legolas y el dolor de cicatriz y malestar desaparecieron-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?  
  
Harry asintió mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad de la silla.  
  
-Bien Harry, eso es todo, ahora sólo hay que esperar a comprobar los resultados.  
  
-Espero que de resultado -dijo Harry.  
  
-Una última cosa antes de que te vayas, Harry: aunque hayamos derrotado a Lord Voldemort, te pido que estés alerta, ya que él tenía muchas bestias aliadas, y creemos que pueden revelarse en cualquier momento, puesto que el Ministerio ha avistado a unos demiguises al sur de Inglaterra. No sabemos exactamente qué seres se aliaron a Voldemort, pero pueden ser desde demiguises hasta incluso dragones, pasando, por supuesto, por dementores. Como diría mi buen amigo Moody... ¡alerta permanente! Ahora puedes irte, Harry, todavía tengo un asunto serio que tratar con Legolas, un asunto del que seguramente pronto tendrás noticias.  
  
-Está bien profesor -Harry se acercó a Legolas y le dio la mano-. Hasta luego y muchas gracias.  
  
-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry -dijo Legolas sonriendo. La verdad es que era verdaderamente hermoso. Harry se preguntaba si todos los Elfos de aquellas tierras serían como él.  
  
Se volvió hacia la Sala Común con la capa de invisibilidad cubriéndole, aunque eran las siete, y como era sábado, dudaba que hubiera alguien levantado.  
  
Al entrar en la Sala Común, todavía con la capa puesta, vio a Rita Hepburn bajando la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Llevaba un vestido blanco de lana algo más bajo de la rodilla y las mangas muy anchas de lo que parecía ganchillo y se cubría con un mantón también blanco y de lana. Harry nunca la había visto tan hermosa, y para no asustarla no se quitó la capa y se quedó observándola.  
  
Rita se asomó a la ventana abierta y vino una lechuza con una nota que le entregó a ella. Rita la leyó y, con cara inexpresiva, la rompió y tiró por la ventana. Luego se dio cuenta de que las velas que antes había encendido Harry en la mesa, seguían encendidas. Se acercó extrañada para apagarlas y vio el cuaderno de Harry abierto por la foto. Se acercó temblorosa y se sentó en la silla con la mano tapándole la boca y las lágrimas asomándose a sus oscuros ojos y acarició con la yema de los dedos la foto. Cerró el cuaderno para ver la tapa, y vio que ponía "Propiedad de Harry Potter". Pareció dudar, pero finalmente Rita volvió a abrir el cuaderno por la última página escrita con llanto silencioso y Harry se acercó más a ella dudando si le importaba que Rita lo leyera. Conforme Rita leía, sus ojos se iban agrandando por la impresión y más lloraba, incluso llegó a mojar el cuaderno con sus lágrimas. Terminó de leer y se alejó del cuaderno como si este le asustara. Se llevó la mano al pecho, pues respiraba con dificultad y miraba la sala con temor. Se limpió las lágrimas y se fue corriendo por el retrato.  
  
Harry se extraño muchísimo por el comportamiento de Rita al leer la carta que le había escrito a Ginny y ver la foto de la pareja. Cogió el cuaderno, subió a su cuarto y lo guardó en el baúl junto con la capa y luego volvió a bajar a la Sala Común.  
  
Se asomó por la ventana que daba al lago y la frontera con el bosque prohibido y vio a Rita paseando por la orilla de la laguna, cerca del bosque. Decidió bajar a hablar con ella: deseaba conocer el porqué de su comportamiento.  
  
Al bajar a los terrenos miró hacia donde antes se encontraba Rita y no la encontró. Conforme se iba acercando al lugar en el que vio a la chica, podía distinguir que en el suelo estaba el mantón que cubría a la muchacha. Fue corriendo hacia el mantón para comprobar que era el suyo y, cuando lo cogió del suelo, se oyó un grito, seguramente de Rita, que provenía del interior del bosque.  
  
Harry corrió todo lo que pudo en dirección hacia el lugar desde el que había oído el grito.  
  
-¡Rita! ¡RITA! -gritaba Harry.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Socorro! -dijo una voz tras los frondosos árboles.  
  
Fue corriendo hacia la voz y se encontró con Rita, que forcejeaba para soltarse de un graphorn**.  
  
-¡Rita, aguanta! -exclamó Harry yendo hacia el graphorn, que se había parado y miraba a Harry con ojos asesinos.  
  
Hacía una semana que dieron en su clase a los graphorn en DCAO, así que, por suerte, conocía los pocos hechizos que traspasaban la piel del animal. Cuando el graphorn vio a Harry sacando la varita, dejó a Rita en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza y se dirigió hacia Harry dispuesto a atacar mientras Rita yacía en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
Finalmente, Harry consiguió vencer al graphorn, aunque también cayó inconsciente tras el último hechizo que venció al animal cuando Rita comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.  
  
Muy lentamente y con gran dificultad, Harry se despertó, pero veía borroso. Estaba tumbado en lo que parecía una cama y lo único que podía distinguir frente a él era un par de ojos que reconoció con facilidad.  
  
-Ginny... -Harry estaba débil incluyendo su voz. Si podía ver entre lo borroso los ojos de Ginny... ¿estaba muerto? ¿había muerto al enfrentarse contra el graphorn?  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
* Esto no es élfico ni mucho menos, me lo acabo de inventar. Si le dais vueltas al coco (no muchas), podréis hallar lo que verdaderamente dice.  
  
**Según el libro "Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos": GRAPHORN (clasificación del MM:XXXX): El graphorn se encuentra en regiones montañosas de Europa. Es grande y jorobado, de color púrpura plomizo. Camina sobre grandes zarpas de cuatro dedos y tiene dos cuernos muy largos y afilados y una naturaleza extremadamente agresiva. Algunas veces se ven trolls de montaña montando sobre ellos, aunque los graphorns no parecen aceptar con agrado ese intento de domesticarlos y es mucho más común ver a un troll con cicatrices infligidas por estas criaturas. Su cuerno, pulverizado, se utiliza en muchas pociones, pero su precio está por las nubes debido a las dificultades que entraña obtenerlo. La piel del graphorn es más gruesa que la del dragón y repele la mayoría de los hechizos. 


	3. Misterios resueltos

Bien, siento la tardanza. Este es el último capítulo, aunque aún queda un cortísimo epílogo.  
  
Se lo dedico a los que me dejaron review y a los que les gusta leer mis historias.  
  
Aunque este capítulo se llama "misterios resueltos", quizá debería cambiarlo por "secretos a voces", que quizá sería más apropiado...  
  
Que lo disfrutéis, y no seáis vagos y acordaros de dejar review.  
  
AIDA  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
3 - MISTERIOS RESUELTOS  
  
-Shhh... -alguien le chistó.  
  
Poco a poco, iba recuperando una completa visión, y pudo ver que se encontraba en la enfermería y que no era Ginny la que estaba sentada junto a él, sino Rita, que aún lucía de blanco.  
  
-¿Por qué estás aquí, Rita?  
  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme la vida, Harry, y...  
  
Alguien entró a la enfermería con paso ligero. Era Dumbledore acompañado por Legolas.  
  
-Veo que ya te has despertado, Harry -dijo Dumbledore-. Venía a ver cómo te encontrabas. El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger están fuera, pero no los he dejado entrar, ya que considero que usted y la señorita Hepburn deberían tener una larga conversación. Respecto a ti, Rita, imagino que ya habrás leído la nota que te envié temprano.  
  
-Sí profesor, y me alegra su decisión -dijo Rita.  
  
-Bien, entonces Legolas y yo nos retiramos.  
  
Dumbledore y Legolas se fueron, dejando a Rita y a Harry solos en un profundo silencio.  
  
-Verás Harry -habló por fin Rita en susurros-, hay muchas cosas que he de explicarte y que sé que probablemente entenderás con dificultad, y más en tu estado... y no sé por dónde empezar...  
  
-Quizás sería mejor que yo te hiciera preguntas y tú las contestaras -dijo Harry también susurrando.  
  
-No... es demasiado complicado... así que te pido que no me interrumpas, que preguntes todo lo que necesites cuando termine -Harry asintió.  
  
«Hay... hay una leyenda élfica que dice que, en muy raras ocasiones, al morir, Merlín te alumbra con una antorcha cuya llama es verde y te proporciona otra oportunidad... otra vida.  
  
«Cuando esto sucede, te llevas a tu próxima vida parte de tu personalidad, o puede que ninguna, o toda, como en este caso, y quizá algo físico de tu otra vida. Tu próxima oportunidad puede comenzar siendo un bebé recién nacido o, como en este caso, con 15 años o cualquier otra edad. Puedes caer en la otra punta del mundo o, como en este caso, en el mismo país...  
  
«Harry, lo que intento decirte con tanta dificultad es que... que a mí me alumbró la Antorcha de la Llama Verde al morir y me dieron una segunda oportunidad.  
  
«Recuerdo el momento de mi muerte, y que en un lapso de tiempo de unos meses, desperté en el mismo lugar en el que había respirado por última vez, con otro cuerpo pero con la misma personalidad y conservando los recuerdos de mi vida anterior. Como tenía la capacidad de saber en qué lugar me encontraba exactamente, fui corriendo a hablar con Dumbledore y él me contó la leyenda élfica.  
  
«Ya que Merlín pasó un tiempo en el bosque de Lothlórien y allí se encuentran muchos secretos sobre el hecho extraordinario que he vivido, Dumbledore y Galadriel llegaron a la conclusión de que debería ir a pasar allí una temporada, esa es una de las razones por las que Legolas está aquí, para llevarme, y por eso me he vestido así. Pero finalmente, esta mañana Dumbledore ha decidido que debo estar aquí, contigo, y contarte esto...  
  
«Harry, sé que para ti esto será terriblemente difícil de creer y asimilar como lo fue para mí, pero... Rita Hepburn es... es la segunda oportunidad de Virginia Weasley. Por eso siempre que te veía rehuía de ti e incluso lloraba, por eso casi no me he relacionado con nadie en estos meses...  
  
«Dumbledore cree que, cuando tu madre murió, también la iluminó la Antorcha de la Llama Verde y Ginny fue su segunda oportunidad, pero en ese caso no habrían quedado restos de memoria de Lily en Ginny, ya que en ese caso, su segunda oportunidad habría empezado desde bebé recién nacido, que lo único que quedó en Ginny de Lily fue el color del pelo. Pero no se puede estar seguro.  
  
«Creo que no me queda nada que contarte... sólo pedirte que no le digas esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mi herma... a Ron y Hermione, al menos no por ahora. Si... si tienes algo que preguntarme hazlo y... si necesitas estar solo o tiempo para asimilar y entender todo lo que he dicho... dímelo.  
  
Después de las palabras de Rita, Harry se sentía como si le hubieran tirado un cubo lleno de agua fría. Muchas citas de lo que había dicho ella daban vueltas en su cabeza intentando encajar las unas con las otras para encontrarle el sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaban en silencio. Harry intentaba hacerse a la idea de que, después de once meses y de creer que jamás volvería a hablar con Ginny, delante de él estaba una especie de reencarnación de la chica a la que amaba.  
  
-¿Qué hacías junto al lago tan temprano? -Harry no sabía qué decirle, así que le hizo la primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza, además, tenía curiosidad por la respuesta y por saber si le contaría que leyó el cuaderno y el porqué de su reacción al hacerlo, si es que tenía algo que ver con su escapada a los terrenos.  
  
-Verás Harry... esta mañana se suponía que Legolas me llevaría a Lothlórien, por eso me levanté temprano. Bajé las escaleras y me vino una lechuza de Dumbledore contándome su cambio de opinión y la razón de ello. Aunque estar entre vosotros era muy doloroso para mí, yo no me quería ir.  
  
«Entonces me di cuenta que había unas velas encendidas en un escritorio, lo cual era extraño ya que, de haberse encendido la noche anterior, ya se habrían consumido. Me acerqué para apagarlas y vi... vi tu cuaderno, Harry. Vi aquella foto que nos hicimos en Hogsmade hace un año y me sentí fatal... y aún peor cuando comprobé que el cuaderno era tuyo y leí la última carta... me entró tal desesperación y angustia que deseaba tomar aire fresco... por eso fui al lago, para calmarme un poco y aclarar las ideas y bueno... luego apareció el graphorn de repente, procedente del bosque prohibido...  
  
«La verdad es que, después de ver tu cuaderno, me entraron ganas de ir a hablar con Dumbledore para irme a Lothlórien como estaba planeado, pero mientras que estabas aquí inconsciente volví a planteármelo, y ya has oído que, definitivamente, no me iré -Rita suspiró profundo y perdió su mirada en una ventana de la enfermería. Sus ojos brillaban y bebió un trago del vaso de agua que había en la mesita junto a la cama de Harry.  
  
Como Harry ya conocía parte de la historia que ella estaba contando, había desconectado y seguía pensando en lo que antes Rita le había dicho... que era la segunda oportunidad de Ginny y conservaba su personalidad y memoria... le dolía mucho la cabeza.  
  
-Pero... no... no es posible -dijo Harry con los ojos aguados y la voz ronca-. Ginny... ella está muerta.  
  
-Ella está muerta Harry, está enterrada en la Madriguera, pero a su alma se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad... no esperaba que lo entendieras fácilmente.  
  
-Entonces dices que... que sabes todo lo que sabía Ginny... que lo recuerdas todo sobre ella...  
  
-Sí, se puede decir que soy Ginny, pero en el cuerpo de Rita.  
  
-Entonces cuéntame algo que sólo sepamos ella y yo, algo como... como lo que pasó la noche anterior a su muerte.  
  
Rita se puso colorada y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Harry la veía sonreír. Le costaba admitirlo, pero era muy parecida a Ginny y empezaba a creer que Rita tenía razón, aunque en esos momentos no sabía si quería creerla.  
  
-La noche antes a la muerte de Ginny... tú y yo, bueno... Ginny y tú salisteis a dar un paseo junto al lago a la luz de la luna y allí... allí la hiciste tuya por primera vez...  
  
Había contestado perfectamente a la pregunta. Aparentemente a Harry no le quedaban fuerzas como para incorporarse, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, Harry se incorporó y abrazó fuertemente a Rita, haciendo que ella se pusiera a llorar.  
  
-Shh... no llores -le dijo Harry limpiándole las lágrimas.  
  
-Harry yo... yo comprendo que tú siempre que pienses en Ginny, pienses en una pelirroja con apariencia inocente y que no desees estar conmigo como antes pero... tengo que decirte que Ginny... que yo sigo enamorada de ti.  
  
-Sabes bien que sigo enamorado de Ginny... de ti... lo leíste en mi cuaderno -Rita levantó la cabeza del hombro de Harry, que la seguía abrazando-. Yo venía de hablar con Dumbledore y Legolas con la capa invisible y te vi, ya lo sabía. Y no me importa tu apariencia física siempre y cuando conserves la personalidad de Ginny, cosa que haces, pero te pido tiempo para acostumbrarme a besar a una chica que no es pelirroja, aunque siga siendo mi Ginny.  
  
Rita empezó a llorar con más intensidad mientras Harry la abrazaba con más fuerza y él le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Quizá sea mejor que lo llevemos en secreto -dijo Rita-, o al menos por ahora. 


End file.
